


Yellow was not the Impostor.

by Roman_Lee



Series: General Fics Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roman_Lee/pseuds/Roman_Lee
Summary: Part of an Among Us series because on god I am obsessed with these little guys!Today: Yellow sees Orange kill another. Too bad nothing goes to plan.
Relationships: Orange & Blue (Among Us), Purple & Pink (Among Us), Yellow & Red (Among Us)
Series: General Fics Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107
Collections: Behold the Sacred Texts





	Yellow was not the Impostor.

Yellow dropped the wires they were holding and charged through the corridor, barely staying on their feet. The uniform, colored in their namesake, was still stained red. Red, how was he doing? They hoped he was alright…

Red was strong. He was the one who always volunteered to go outside the ship to fix things. He always made everyone laugh. He spoke to the crew like friends, even if it was less than that.

They practically broke their hand slamming the emergency meeting button. 

“What is it, Yellow?” Blue stated, sliding a pink flower into place. 

Of course, Blue was always like this. Cool, calm. She was always able to solve even the most pressing problems, like when the oxygen was down. 

“I-I saw Orange kill Dark Green! In the electrical room!” Yellow’s voice shook as they tried to shove all the information out there.

“Reall-”

“Why didn’t you report it?” Orange cut through White’s exclamation with a tired tone, “If you were really there, you would have reported it, correct?” 

How could Orange have that tone when ze just killed someone? It seemed so strange that ze would kill someone like that. But ze has always been smart and tedious; it makes sense that ze would be the one to kill someone. 

“Well, I, uh, didn’t. I came straight to the emergency button!” 

“That sounds suspicious…” Black whispered from their seated position at the head of the table.

Black was the quiet one. They were kind, but timid. 

“I agree.” Red said clearly, “...Sorry Yellow.” 

“Red! You know I wouldn’t kill someone! P-Please, I’m telling the truth!” 

Orange chuckled under zeir breath. How could zey allow this? Even Red, their friend, believed zem! Just because of a small error...

“Didn’t you go with Dark Green to electrical? You two had tasks there; I saw you guys go in.” Shifting his chef’s hat, Cyan spoke with curiosity. He’d always thought of life here, even with the danger, as a game.

“Yeah, but Orange came in through the vent!” 

“I couldn’t have gone in through the vent, I was with Blue in the Med Bay.” 

“Yes. I saw Orange do zeir scan, and I got interrupted during mine.” 

Blue had to be an impostor too; why else would she back up Orange?

“We’ve only got 30 seconds to vote! Come on, Yellow’s being sus-picous!” Brown cheered, saying ‘suspicious’ with two hard syllables. 

\--Orange has voted.  
\--Blue has voted.  
\--Light Green has voted.  
\--Purple has voted.  
\--Pink has voted.

“Wait, guys, I’m not the Impostor! You have to believe me!”

\--White has voted.  
\--Red has voted.  
\--Cyan has voted.  
\--Black has voted.

“Please…” 

Yellow didn’t want to die. They didn’t deserve that. They didn’t deserve to die; Orange was the one who deserved to die; ze needed to die for what zey did. To Dark Green, to the ship, to the crew.

But it was a lost cause, huh?

\--Yellow has voted.

They were going to die.

There was a sudden rush as they were dragged to the door, but they didn’t bother to fight. 

\--Yellow was ejected.

\--Yellow was not the Impostor. One Impostor remains.


End file.
